dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Capture of Cheng Du
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Forces |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|Han Dynasty |Bronx OutLawz |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Liu Zhang Niu Fu |Pei Yuanshao Gao Shun |} The Battle of Cheng Du was fought between Bronx Outlawz and Liu Zhang's Han Empire. Pei Yuanshao's plans were to seize the lands of Han from which he could commence fulfilling his ambitions. This battle was a shot to Liu Bei's conscience, he didn't like the fact that he was stealing from his family at all. For the sake of the Han, he knew it must be done. The battle in this series combines events from the overall struggles into one confrontation with several influences from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Depending on the title, the area doubles as the setting for Shu's last stand. Each version of the map has Liu Bei's army start in the south-eastern part of the map, marching westward to invade Liu Zhang's forces. The invading army surrounds the castle gates from three fronts: north, east, and south. Pang Tong leads the first movements of the battle but is ambushed by Zhang Ren in every title, either within a forested area or in a narrow area of the map. Saving him from his death is optional, but it is often one of the conditions needed to make him a playable character. In the third and fourth title, it's possible to have Liu Zhang surrender if he has low morale. This can be achieved by defeating all of his generals on the field and eradicating his remaining forces. Ma Chao will appear during this battle as Liu Zhang's ally in the latter title. Players have the choice to defeat him and convince him to join Liu Bei. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Liu Bei show resistance towards the plan and he will not ride his troops into battle. Unable to draw his sword against his kin, Pang Tong directs the army in his stead and heads north. He will do so unless he dies in the hills by Zhang Ren's ambush, his death invoking their leader to attack Liu Zhang and avenge him. Liu Zhang, who remains protected within the western castle on the field, cannot be reached until the army has successfully infiltrated the main keep from their three fronts. Defeating Liu Zhang, Liu Bei emphatically apologizes to him in person yet is determined to stay true to his ambitions. The version of the battle in Dynasty Warriors 6 further develops the mountainous terrain and blocks the path towards Liu Zhang with several minor gates. While the rest of the army circles north or breaks through the center, Pang Tong leads troops in the south. He is ambushed twice, once by Li Yan in the forest and a second time by Zhang Ren's troops in a narrow valley. His death will not cause an emotional reaction from the officers, but it will weaken ally morale. Players can play as the opposing side in Special, which has Ma Chao try to prove his worth towards Liu Zhang's men. In'' Dynasty Warriors 7'' in Jin's story mode part 1 of the battle (the player being Zhong Hui), the battle begins in the south-east of the map. Wang Yuanji will recommend fixating a ladder to the mountain side to allow easier access to the enemy's main camp. Sima Zhao gives the player the task of clearing the 2 enemy generals (Guan Yi, and Xing Cai. Guan Suo will arrive in defense of Xing) to assist Wang Yuanji in securing the ladder. Atop the mountain are 4 ballistas the player must disable, with Wang Han guarding the center. Operating one of the ballistas will make it easier to disable the remaining ones. Once the ballistas are taken care of, a Han Shu assault unit will come for the main camp. The player will also need to eliminate Ma Dai's unit in the garrison. Yue Ying, Zhang Yi, and Jiang Shu's forces guard the gates leading to the main camp. The player must defeat them in order to enter the main camp. Once Yanping gate is open, defeat Xiahou Ba to complete part 1. Part 2 will begin with the player (as Deng Ai) to the north-east of the map. The player's overall objective is to break through Mianzhu to Chengdu, in order to meet up with the main unit. The north road will be blocked. The player must go down the south road, eliminating Zhang Shao who is stationed in the garrison. Once he is defeated, the Fu Castle Southern Garrison east gates will open. Advance through the mountain. Visability will decrease due to the fog, and a specter of Zhuge Liang will appear, confusing the units and lowering morale. Zhuge will vanish and reappear twice before being defeated, upon defeat, the fog will lift. Continue down the southern pass, and defeat the unit (consisting of Ju Fu, and Ji Lian). The Bajun Northern Garrison will open. The player will continue advancing toward the main camp, where a Shu assault unit (Zhuge Shangs' forces) will come towards the main camp. Defeat the 2 remaining assault units, and advance towards the now cleared northern path. Juggernaut units will appear. The player must advance and capture the garrison in which they're being stored. Defeat Ma Miao to capture the garrison, and capture the Mianzhu Southern Garrison, where there are 4 enemy arbalists the player must destroy. The next objective the player must complete, is breaking through Luo Castle's gates by defeating the 3 units stationed there. Defeat Zhuge Zhan to complete part 2, advancing upon Cheng Du. Part 3 starts off (the player being Sima Zhao) with the objective of defeating 2 shu forces advancing from each side towards the main camp. Archers on the east path, and catapaults on the west path will make the advance difficult. Defeat Fu Qian, and disable the catapaults. After defeating Fu Qian, a Shu assault unit will appear and make hast towards the main camp. Do not allow Jia Chong to be defeated by taking out the advance troops. The player must defeat the additonal units surrounding the east side of the main camp. Continuing down the east path, the player must defeat Huang Hao to stop the archers. Continuing advance, the player must defeat Xing Cai to open the Jiange gates. The player will experience a cutscene between Sima Zhao and Liu Shan showing mutual respect towards one another. Defeat Liu Shan, who after a while, will delegate command to Jiang Wei. Liu Shan will retreat to Chengdu. Shu Baliastas will attack the player. Defeat Ma Dai, and take control of the ballista units. The player will encounter 2 catapaults that must be destroyed, continuing down the path. Yue Ying will appear with the juggernaut units. The player can use the catapaults to destroy the juggernaut units, and Yue Ying. Deng Ai will appear as reinforcements along the path. The player must then defeat the surrounding Shu units. Jiang Wei will entrust Guan Suo with protecting the gate, and Jiang Wei will protect Liu Shan. Defeat Guan Suo to open Chengdu's outer gates and defeat Jiang Wei to gain access to Liu Shan. Liu Shan will surrender to Jin, and The Three Kingdoms comes to an end. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages